A rotary steerable system may be included in a drilling system for directional drilling. From the surface of a wellbore, the rotary steerable system may be used to steer a drill string of a drilling assembly in a desired direction as the drill string continuously rotates in the wellbore. The methods for steering the drill string may be described as point-the-bit or push-the-bit. Point-the-bit rotary steerable systems allow a drill bit to tilt to a desired direction using a deflection mechanism to bend a shaft coupled to the drill bit. Push-the-bit rotary steerable systems allow the drill bit to be forced to the desired direction using pads on the outside of the drill bit to push against a wall of the wellbore. The drill bit may change directions as it pushes against the wellbore wall. Some rotary steerable systems are hybrid systems that use both the point-the-bit and push-the-bit methods for steering the drill string.